wimpy_villagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Wimpy Villager Wiki
Welcome to the Wimpy Villager Series wiki! The Wimpy Villager Series is a 16 book *and counting!* Minecraft book saga by the amazing author Cube Kid. It stars a young, rather nooby villager named Runt who embarks on a journey to become a great warrior and protect his town from dangers. He takes his good friends Breeze, Stump, Max, Emerald, Lola, and Ophelia along with him for the ride. Jokes! jokes! (link to page) Characters * Runt Ironfurnace * Breeze * Emerald Shadowcroft * Max Whitecloud * Stump Goldenfeather * Nessa "Lola" Diamondcube * Kolb * Pebble * S * Sir Elric Darkbane * Ione * Brio * Emerillion * The Mayor * Drill * Cogboggle * Ophelia * Urf * Leaf * Razberry * Mysterious Singing Blockbird * Eeebs (Ocelot Oversoul) * Tufty (Ocelot Oversoul) * Meowz (Ocelot Oversoul) * Shadowclaw (Wolf Oversoul) * Lyra Aetherstar * Iylldriss * Theor * Feathers * Puddles * Omnessian Candle Spirit * Entity, the White Shepherd * The Forsaken One * Herobrine * Steve * Kaeleb * Faolan * Rubinia * Hermes World * Aetheria Server Classes Fighter Classses: * Warrior * Knight * Crusader * Shadow Knight * Rune Lord * Tank Mage Classes * Wizard * Frost Mage * Monster Shepard * Void Mage * Shadowmancer * Nethermancer Healer Classes * Priest * Druid * Geomancer Stealth Classes * Thief * Brigand * Shinobi Ranger Classes * Hunter * Beastmaster * Stalker * Woodsman Support Classes * Gadgeteer * Engineer * Articifer * Baker * Bard * Bladedancer * Merchant * Scout Locations * Villagetown * Aetheria * Ardenvell * Aetheria City * Blackmoor Dungeon * Diamondhome * Etherly Keep * Feyhollow * Labyrinth of Souls * Lavacrest * Lighthouse * Moonglow * Netherfang * Lyra's Cove * Owl's Reach * Ravensong Forest * Sanctuary of Glimfrost * Shadowbrook * Stormgarden Keep * The Temple of Azure Flame * The Tabernacle of Gloomfell Cove * The Tomb of the Forgotten King Rare/Legendary/Unique Items * Excalibur Blade * Moonheart Bow * Sword of Hearts * Sword of 8 Winds * Cloudfarer Boots * Aeon ("Critbringer", Divine Blade) * Sorrow ("Bossender", Divine Blade) * Undertow * Eventide * Morningtide * Stormbringer (Hammer) * Dragonstorm Blade Known Abilities Physical * Dash * Disarm * Pilfer * Shield Bash * Parry * Pilfer * Dual Wield * Lunge * Sneak Attack * Quietus * Leap * Hide * Backstab * Smoke Bomb * Shadowstep * Feint * Tumble * Mortal Strike * Dance: Moonlight Rumba * Dance: Earthshaker * Dance: Charming Waltz * Song: Celerity * Song: Love's Embrace * Song: Crescendo Magical * Familiar * Invisibility * Frost Block * Frost Bolt * Fire Cube * Spectral Lightning * Entangle * Astral Ring * Phantasm * Illusion * Mannequin * Terror * Confusion * Conjuration * Instant House * Magic Missile * Wall of Flame * Wall of Ice * Transmute * Analyze Monster * Rune: Fire Field * Rune: Gylph of Healing * Rune: Glyph of Expulsion * Rune: Gylph of Brilliance * Rune: Glyph of Withering * Makeshift Meal Other * Artisan * Tinkerer * Scavenge Category:Browse